


Polyglot

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [120]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the clue hiding in this crime scene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyglot

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/30/1999 for the word [polyglot](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/30/polyglot).
> 
> polyglot  
> containing, composed of, or written in several languages: a polyglot Bible.  
> able to speak or write several languages;multilingual.  
> a mixture or confusion of languages.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Polyglot

Gibbs stared at the crime scene in confusion. It looked exactly the same as the previous 3 scenes except for the notes left by the serial killer. The first scene the note was easily discernible as it was written in English. The second scene the note had been written in Spanish. Not as easy to understand for some, but Gibbs understood after his time in Mexico. The third scene and the note found there had been written in Hebrew which only Ziva understood. This time Gibbs didn’t even know what language it was. He didn’t recognize any of the words or the letters or anything.

Gibbs growled beyond frustrated with this case. They didn’t know if there were 4 copy cats or if this person was multilingual or what. He’d need Ducky’s forensic psychology, after all. Someone needed to figure out whether they had 1 killer or 4 and be able to back it up with facts and his team was going nowhere fast, so far.

Tony glanced up as Gibbs growled, recognizing it as Gibbs if you guys don’t figure out something fast I’m going to find someone who can growl. Barking out orders, Tony yelled. “McGee head back to headquarters find us a commonality between the killings besides how they were done. Bishop look for any differences in the crime scenes we may have missed. We have somewhere between 1-4 murderers to catch. Let’s pick up the pace and find something guys.”

Eventually they all agreed there was nothing left they could do at the crime scene and the rest of them headed back to headquarters. Gibbs immediately peeled off to get Ducky’s forensic psychology analysis on the 4 scenes and see if he could at least narrow down how many murderers they had. 

Tony meanwhile took the new note down to Abby. “Can you tell me if all 4 handwriting samples are from the same person, Abby?”

“These languages are so different from each other it’s practically impossible, but I’ll figure it out.” Abby replied grabbing the caf-pow Tony held out to her.

Returning upstairs, Tony started doing some research of his own. As he looked through what they knew, an idea struck him. “McGee, what did each note translated mean again?”

McGee pulled the notes up on the screen with the translations. 

Tony pointed to the second note. “I knew it. They mistranslated it. Boss, we’re dealing with one killer. He’s a polyglot.”

“Explain.” Gibbs demanded as he rounded the corner and moved to look at the viewing screen.

“Each note translated means the same thing. We didn’t catch it earlier because the official translation of the Spanish note was off. The meaning of the notes hasn’t been released to the press, so it has to be the same person and they must be a polyglot or multilingual if you prefer.” Tony quickly reasoned.


End file.
